Godly Incarnation
The power to be a manifestation of and/or traits of that of the one true God. Not to be confused with Demigod Physiology, Deity Soul or Deity Reincarnation. Opposite to Satanic Incarnation. Also Called *Divine Incarnation *God Made Flesh *God/True God Incarnate *God's Aspect *Godlike Being/Figure *Godly Transcendency *Lord/Lady of All/Benevolence *King/Queen/Prince/Princess of All *Supreme Godly King/Queen *Ultimate Benevolent Being Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the true God or a true benevolent being known in Monotheism and Christianity as The Child of God and/or The One True God. Unlike Demigod Physiology or Deity Reincarnation, the user is not half-god or a reborn version of a god, but a being made flesh out of the true God of their respective existence, this allows users to truly become the embodiment of all godly aspects and use this almighty power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being chosen by God, having a blood-tie to them, fusing with their essence or just being the greatest force of all in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user the archetype of a true God: the all-powerful being, so the user could be a mythological and/or real God and still have this power. Other times, users can rise to the beyond and become a true and just ruler. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual thing, they represent the concept in their existence (e.g. Aslan) and therefore wield the full power of the archetype. Applications *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all. *Aether Manipulation: Control the primordial force of aether. *Afterlife Lordship: Have dominion over the concepts of the afterlife. **Heaven Lordship: Rule the heavens. ***Angel Manipulation: Command the armies of heaven. ***Heaven Manipulation: Control the heavens. **Universal Lordship: Master of the universe. ***Universal Manipulation: Bend the cosmos to one's will. ***Cosmic Manipulation: Command the cosmic power. ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Command the cosmological forces. *Belief Dependent Physiology: Become as what you yourself or others portray you to be as they would a divine creator. **Xenopsychic Reality Warping: Enable the reshaping of existences based on the particular thoughts and feelings of individuals. Creating they're own personalized ideal heavens or paradise realm. *Deification: Grant their most precious creature in creation the godlike potential. *Divine Force Manipulation: Wield god-like powers. **Divine Element Manipulation: Control all the divine elements. **Divine Energy Manipulation: Control divine energy *Divine Resurrection: Resurrect back as a divine being. **Primordial Embodiment: Embody the primordial source of the God concept and entity. **Transcendent Embodiment: Users can be an embodiment on a Transcendent level. *Exorcism: Exorcise anyone and anything that doesn't belong. **Banishment: Banish anything that doesn't belong away. *Forgiveness: Forgive the unforgivable. **Salvation: Save those who need saving. ***Eternal Rest Inducement: Grant true eternal rest, free from all conflicts. ****Nirvana Transport: Grants souls their true freedom and liberation. *Living Conduit: Users are an essential host for the one true deity. **Divine Conduit: Users contain the very force of omnipotent power. *Logic Mandate: Can exercise what rules and mandates holding sway over reality and those affected by it. **Belief Dependent Capability: Can aspire ascension and elevation in devout followers, giving the Enlightened new powers and abilities. **Self-Existence Manipulation: Manipulate how one portrays oneself and they're being. ***Existential Manifestations: Appear to the world at large through a number of means as a number of different expressions of their identity. **Reality Warping: Control reality. *Magnetic Friendship: Make and be a true and understanding friend to anyone. **Undying Loyalty: And gain true and undying loyalty from real friends. *Meta Miracle Manipulation: Use the ultimate miracle. *Omnibenevolence: The kind heart of the user is eternal and absolute. **Divinity: If the users is a good-hearted deity, they may have divine powers. ***Absolute Will: User's will is absolute. ****Supreme Voice: User's voice can not be ignored. *****Absolute Command: As is it said so shall it be. ***Tetralogy: Have absolute control over all the aspects of power and knowledge. ***Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether. ***Miracle Performing: User can perform miracles to gain followers ***Pure Heart: Possesses a heart of virtue and nobility. **Omni-Magic: Use any and all forms of magic. ***Almighty Magic: Use an omnipotent kind of magic. ***Divine Magic: Use a divine kind magic. *Omnificence: Create absolutely anything at will. **Absolute Recreation: Recreate any and everything as one desires. **Perspective Designing: Create new perspectives that can change how ones see the world differently. *Physical Godhood: Be the physical/living God. **Logic Manipulation: Logic is what you say it is. **Primordial Particle Manipulation: Manipulate everything at any levels. **Supernatural Manipulation: Have everything supernatural under your command. *Positive Forces Manipulation: Control positive forces. *Primordial Force Manipulation: Control the alpha forces that originated everything. **Alpha Reality: The ultimate reality. **Meta-Concept Manipulation: Concepts beyond your understanding. **Meta Probability Manipulation: Manipulate probability at the meta-levels. **Omniverse Manipulation: Control over the multiverse. **Pataphysics Manipulation: Beyond the metaphysical. *Religion Embodiment: Personify the particular faith or creed of any race of being. **Belief Manipulation: Controlling what the right things is supposed to be believed in. **Civilization Manipulation: Through the indirect influence of culture and its designates. **Society Manipulation: Through the influencing of potent community leaders who mold modern society for the better. **Subordination Manipulation: Command and imbibe on the true faith of just and countless followers. *Spiritual Perfection: Be spiritually perfect in all aspects. **Enlightenment: Be completely enlightened. **Meaningfulness Embodiment: See what it means to have true meaning. *Supernatural Charisma: Be truly charismatic. **Companion Allegiance: And gain true friends, companions and followers to a better world. **Upgrading Allegiance: Grant great gifts and powers to all those who nobly pledged there true allegiance and trust to you. *Transcendent Connection: Have a connection with any/all transcendent power sources. **Almighty Link: Have a strong link and connection to Omnipotence. **Eternal Bond: Have a strong and eternal bond with the true God so great that no power in the cosmos can break. *Transcendent Physiology: User possess god-like and almighty powers. **Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, etc. **Absolute Existence: Transcend once existence to its ultimate reality. **Absolute Immortality: Can never truly die under any circumstances. **Deity Soul: Be indwelt by the omnipotent being. **Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present. **Omnicompetence: Be absolutely skilled and talented in every way. **Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Wield a transcending kind of energy. *True Hero: As a true and just being, user holds the true courage to face and defeat all evil. **Heroism Embodiment: Users can embody the true concept to what hero is. **Heroism Inducement: Inspire others to follow the same path to fight the good fight. *Unimind: Have the most powerful mind ever. **Absolute Psionic Power: Possess absolute mental abilities. **Omnipathy: Read and control multiple minds across the multiverse. *Uplifting: For the love and hope of their chosen species, users can uplift there beloved people with great potential, enlightenment and a promise land. Associations *Divine Lord Physiology *Monotheistic Deity Physiology Limitations *Weak against Unholy Powers. *The user may be driven to temptation and lose their humanity if not strong enough. *May be limited by the true original omnipotent being. *Can be rivaled by users of Satanic Incarnation. *User could be mistaken for the actual god or possession by the god. Known Users Gallery Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of god, and also of His infinite love. High Priest H.png|High Priest (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of God's spirit. Tenchi Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) File:Aslan-narnia.jpg|Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers